Crush me
by Akira Akyzuki
Summary: Juntos son puro fuego, el sexo es increíble, pero entre este mar de pasiones... puede surgir el verdadero amor?...Rated: M


Bien, aquí me tenéis de nuevo con mis historiassss, si esque no puedo parar quieta un segundo, entre flicks, fics y fanarts de HP, kreo k me stan absorbiendo al vidaaaa ( y yo bien k no hago nada para pararlo XD) god, i´ma freak! (i know, an I love it :P!).

Rated M, por sexo, vocabulario y esas cosillas políticamente incorrectas (y divertidaaas). Bueno os dejo con esto nuevo, a ver que os parece.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El chico la empujó con violencia hacia la estrecha pared del cubículo del baño de prefectos, dejando que la puerta se cerrase a su espalda emitiendo un sonoro portazo, cosa que no importó a ninguno de los dos. Si sus miradas hubiesen tenido el poder de incendiar el baño ya estaría por entero en llamas que lamiesen el techo ardiente. Sabían lo que querían y lo querían YA.

La chica tiró súbitamente de su corbata para atraer nuevamente su atención y mirarle anhelante, para literalmente estrellarlo contra su boca. Él le respondió ardientemente dejándose despeinar por la chica que no podía evitar revolver sus cabellos azabache mientras realizaba su invasión en la boca del chico. El baile de lenguas era tan frenético que a veces salían de sus bocas, ella adoraba los ruiditos que él hacía con sus labios al acaparar sus labios, que se mezclaban con fugaces gemiditos por parte de ambos que no podían ocultar su excitación. Con los ojos cerrados, sabe mejor. Pero este, como pudo rompió la conexión y la alejó unos centímetros de él. Ella le miró con reproche por haberle quitado su caramelo. Observó que tenía los labios enrojecidos por la fuerza de su contacto, este le explicó sonriendo;

-Hermione, que estarán preguntando dónde estamos, además Ron...

La chica que le miraba burlonamente con una ceja levantada le volvió a predener de la corbata acercándo su cara lentamente a la suya propia. Mirándole intensamente y con desafío le contestó;

-Cállate Potter y usa tu lengua para cosas más productivas...

Harry amplió su sonrisa mientras Hermione ladeaba su cabeza, en sus labios se dibujaba un atisbo de sonrisa triunfante y sus labios jugetones besaban al chico de nuevo con ahínco. Él seguía de nuevo el ritmo frenético de su lengua y el beso fue subiendo de tono e intensidad, así como su temperatura y deseo. Ella abrió imperceptiblemente los ojos sólo para observar la mandíbula fuerte y marcada del moreno moverse al compás que ella marcaba, era tan masculino... adoraba cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Volvió a cerrarlos para concentrarse en la lengua de Harry y en sus manos que ya volaban hacia otros lugares.

La chica subió su pierna para apoyar el pie sobre la próxima pared de enfrente, cosa que Harry aprovechó para subir la mano por el lateral de su muslo hasta llegar a su trasero que apretó fuertemente dejando sus dedos marcados, a ella le gustaba, y él lo sabía. Hermione como respuesta gimió contra su boca, aún ocupada por la lengua del chico que esbozó una sonrisa complacido por las recciones tan intensas que provocaba en la castaña.

Esta dejó de besarle por un momento para mirarle y subirle las gafas hasta dejárselas posadas en lo más alto de su cabeza. Pudo divisar su cicatriz a pesar de la notable diferencia de altura, que ella amaba. Amaba estar obligada a mirar hacia arriba para ver sus ojos, porque aún así, ella tenía siempre el control, y también amaba hacerlo descontrolarse por un simple gesto suyo.

-Deja que vea tus ojos.

El chico sonrió por enésima vez aquella mañana.

-Para que?.

Esta vez fue él el que no aguantó la distancia y se lanzó de nuevo a devorar su boca. Ella comenzó a desabrochar con rudeza la camisa del uniforma del chico, sólo hasta que parte de su pecho y su hombro izquierdo quedaron al descubierto, para su propio deleite que adoraba recorrerlo, estaba tan bien hecho... como tocado por manos divinas.

Él no se quedó atrás y pasando de su boca a su cuello entretuvo a sus manos en desabrochar los primeros botones, lo justo para exponer ante él su sujetador y poder tocar un poco quizás...

La chica guió la cara de Harry hacia su boca, quería saborearle de nuevo, porque era adictivo, simplemente, mientras él dejaba su pecho para agarrarla bruscamente por la cintura y su pierna a la misma vez en un intento de aferrarla a sí mismo, haciendo que sus caderas chocasen íntimamente. Hermione pudo sentir el deseo en Harry, aún incluso sobre la tela podía notar el calor que este desprendía. Estaba a punto y lo sabía, no aguantaría ni un minuto más sin arrancarle las bragas, su dureza hablaba por él mucho más que sus ojos, sus besos, sus caricias intensas y nada delicadas. Cortó en seco el beso de nuevo para mirarle, descaradamente, como a él le gustaba, era su mirada de "soy tu... mándame hacer guarrerías". Sin perder el contacto visual deslizó lentamente su mano hacia su creciente y desmesurado... Sí, lentamente para hacerlo esperar, enloquecer. Él cerró los ojos al notar que sus dedos ya llegaban y notaba la presión. Maravillosa tortura...

Un ruido cercano les sacó a ambos de su ensimismamiento sexual, era la puerta, alguien había entrado en el cuarto de baño.

-Pero quién coño viene a mear a esta hora, deberían estar en... Joder Hermione la clase!.

Harry trataba de hablar bajo, pero le resultaba algo difícil. Posó su mano en la frente y Hermione no pudo reprimir una risita, se veía tan mono despeinado.

-Bueno, vale, sal tu primero y ve por el pasillo, yo te alcanzo y salgo después cuando se me haya... bajado... ya sabes.

Hermione, que ya se había abrochado la camisa le pasó un poco la mano por el pelo en un vano intento de dejarle mejor, pero sólo consiguió despeinarle más. Le guiñó un ojo cómplice, salió del cubículo y saludó con un despistado "buenas" a un chico que quedó bastante sorprendido al ver salir a la chica del baño de los chicos. Aunque no dio crédito al ver salir al mismísimo Harry Potter, con aspecto de haber pasado mínimo una guerra del mismo cubículo que la prefecta. Este último evitó mirar al chico meón para seguir su camino.

Corrió un poco por el pasillo y alcanzó a la chica.

-Hermione, espera! -Llegó a su altura y continuó hablandole- no podemos seguir haciendo estas escapadas, nos van a pillar, tarde o temprano lo harán.

Los chicos seguían andando hacia su clase.

-Venga ya Harry, están demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos como para darse cuanta de nada, échale guevos por dios!- Dió un mordisco al regaliz que llevaba en la mano (N/A: Dónde lo tenía, a saber...) -además ha sido tu culpa, me estabas desnudando con la mirada en el desayuno.

-No es cierto!.

Dijo Harry muy la mano de ella para morder también el regaliz. Hermione se dio la vuelta sin dejar de caminar.

-Sí que lo es.

Y le dio un breve, pero intenso besito en los labios. Harry sonrió.

--------------------------------

Llegaron justo cuando aún se encontraban todos en la puerta de las mazmorras esperando para entrar. Ron les abordó encuanto aparecieron.

-Dónde habéis estado, habéis desaparecido en el desayuno!.

-Err... esto...

Hermione trataba de construir una excusa con un mínimo de credibilidad que no terminaba de llegar a su cabeza y Harry miraba hacia otro lado ( N/A: Que disimulao el jodío XD).

-Harry, porque llevas las gafas en la cabeza?.-Prguntó Ron mirándole con curiosidad- Y tenéis una pinta horrible, deberíais peinaros y vestiros mejor antes de venir a clase. (N/A: Que inocente es este Roncito).

-Coño, ya decía yo que no veía un pijo.

Dijo Harry mientras se ponía las gafas. Esta vez fue Hermione la que miró hacia otro lado.

Entraron en clase. Aquel día tocaba teoría, y de pociones, la cosa no pintaba demasiado interesante. Ron se sentó delante de ellos con Dean, dejandolos en la parte trasera. Nada más empezar la clase, Hermione se perdió en sus pensamientos. Cómo había llegado hasta tal punto con Harry, su mejor amigo?. Fácil...

_FLASHBACK_

Aquel último verano ella y Ron iban de vez en cuando a visitar a Harry a Grimmauld Place, con ya diecisiete años y su casa como herencia había decidido independizarse por el momento.

Una noche, Ron regresó a La Madriguera y ellos decidieron quedarse juntos allí viendo una película de la que Hermione le había hablado anteriormente y por la cual Ron no se sentía lo más mínimamente interesado, así que vio una suerte haberse escapado.

Se tumbaron bocabajo sobre la amplia cama del chico muy cerca de la televisión, con provisiones más que suficientes de hipercalóricas chucherías que comían mientras mostraban creciente interés por la película. Pero ya se sabe que en ropa cómoda... Ella en minishorts de pijama con una camiseta blanca sencilla y cómoda pero muy ajustada, Harry a pecho desnudo, un roce de piernas, una sutil caricia en la espalda por parte de ella... Una mirada y explotó el detonante que había estado acumulándose por seis años. Se gustaban desde hacía tiempo, y lo sabían, no hizo falta mucho más, y se complementaban a la perfección. La verdad es que juntos eran puro fuego.

Hermione durmió allí (N/A: Seguro que durmieron un montón y muchas veces XD) y se despertaron entre un mar de palomitas esparcidas y chocolatinas varias.

Apartir de entonces las visitas de Hermione a Grimmauld place eran sospechosamente frecuentes, y largas. La verdad se planteaba seriamente el mudarse allí, pero eso hubiese dicho demasiado "hola, estamos liados!" así que no lo plantearon en voz alta. Aunque en realidad nunca habían hablado sobre ello, o que eran, ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso, bueno, tampoco es que hubiese demasiado tiempo para ello, solían estar ocupados en otros menesteres.

Pero algo sí tenía claro Hermione, y es que si veía a otra chica tocar a su Harry, no quedaría viva para contarlo.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Le miró distraídamente, aún ensimismada en sus ensoñaciones. Era tan precioso, adoraba su mandíbula marcada, y sus ojos tan expresivos que ahora se hallaban recorriendo sus propios escritos en el pergamino. Y que decir de su cuerpo, aquello no podía ser humano, era tan perfecto... La verdad no aparentaba sus apenas diecisiete años, cualquiera podría haber jurado que era cuerpo y expresión de un veinteañero, por no mencionar otras partes.(N/A: Casi no se nota que amo a Daniel :P)También se podía hablar largo y tendido sobre sus manos... se derretía con sólo mirar como hacía bailar y deslizar la pluma entre sus dedos ágilmente. Con eso bastaba para que su imaginación comenzase a funcionar. Los dedos de Harry sobre sus labios, los dedos de Harry sobre sus brazos, los dedos de Harry sobre sus pechos, los dedos de Harry sobre su...

Él se percató de su mirada y se la devolvió alegre. Desde que estaban teniendo quellos encuentros a ambos se les veía radiantes, sobretodo a Harry que lograba olvidar todas las mierdas del mundo mágico por momentos.

Ahora él había dejado de presarle atención para escribir algo brevemente en un pergamino que le puso delante disimuladamente.

-"_GUAPA"_

Hermione le sonrió.

-_"Tú no, que mira cómo vas hecho un desastre, aún despeinado y con la camisa fuera"._

Se la volvió a pasar a Harry que respondió rápidamente.

-_"Pues tú también vas hecha un asco y estás guapísima"...Te gustaría que continuásemos con lo de antes?..."._

Hermione terminó de leerlo y le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

-_"Cuándo?"._

Harry guardó el libro de pociones. La chica sintió su mano deslizándose por su rodilla lenta y peligrosamente. Eso contestó a su pregunta.

Dio gracias a que los pupitres fuesen cubiertos por delante.

Harry parecía totalmente concentrado en la clase. Hermione pensó que la capacidad de actuación del chico era inigualable. Y llegó. A la parte que sus dedos suavemente buscaban y comenzó a pasearlos por allí, encima de la tela. Hermione separó tenuemente las rodillas, lo justo para que el chico tuviese buen acceso. La verdad era que aquello la excitaba de sobremanera.

Oh Dios, eran Harry y sus dedos haciendo maravillas en ella. Esperó que nadie hubiese notado las caras extrañas que ponía. Intuyó que Harry se estaba excitando... sabía lo que vendría después de clases...

El chico invadió un poco más de terreno bajo la tela, a lo que Hermione pensó que no aguantaría mucho más, se moría de placer y sentía que perdía el dominio de su propio cuerpo, y aquello no era bueno, no en clase de pociones, no con Snape. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, sólo por una milésima de segundo para entregarse al placer sin importarle absolutamente nada más que ella, Harry...y sus dedos, pero rápidamente volvió a la situación. Su respiración se aceleró imperceptiblemente, e intentó controlarla, pero ya comenzaba a notar las oleadas de calor carasterísticas de...

-Harry...para...

Le dijo susurrando algo fatigada e intentando no mirarlo.

-Porque?.

Simplemente le contestó en el mismo tono, mirando hacia la pizarra. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Harry , que la observaba sólo de reojo, no pudo evitar pensar que era una lástima no poderla observar en primer plano. Adoraba cuando se mordía el labio presa del placer que él le preporcionaba. Le gustaba regocijarse en los orgasmos que el tan bien sabía darle, observar su obra reflejada en la curvatura que formaba la espalda de la chica presa del placer, sus labios entreabiertos gimiendo su nombre, sí, era maravilloso.

-Esta poción es muy peligrosa porque...

-Joder Harry, para en serio... Oh.. mierd... SI!.

Hermione no pudo evitar gemir ese "sí" más alto de lo que hubiese deseado, haciendo que Snape calláse prestándole su entera atención y sus compañeros la mirasen intrigada por el porqué de esa afirmación tan repentina y de desmesurado énfasis. Harry retiró su mano de ella disimuladamente...Por eso no era bueno perder el control.

-Sí, que?... señorita Granger, sea tan amable de explicarnos su teoría.

-Pues si que... es muy peligrosa...y... tiene ciertos riesgos...que...

-Espero que sea tan amable de no volver a intervenir, a no ser que tenga usted algo realmente interesante que aportar, cosa que permítame que dude. Bien, como iba dicendo...

Con suerte, nadie se había percatado de su pequeño "incidente". Harry tan tranquilo, y ella al borde del infarto, si esque encima la cosa tenía guevos...

Cuando Snape se volteó para escribir en la pizarra ella le dio un buen golpe en el hombro a modo de reproche con una expresión de profundo enfado.

-Te dije que te estuvieses quieto!.

Él sólo se sobó la parte agredida por ella y le brindó una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras (N/A: Potter´s copyright XD), a la que ella no pudo evitar finalmente contestar del mismo modo. Repentinamente se percataron de que Snape se aproximaba hacia ellos, y se apresuraron a cojer apuntes formalmente. Inesperadamente Snape se paró ante sus pupitres dobles y se inclinó pronunciadamente ante Harry para susurrarle con tono amenazador;

-Las manos donde pueda verlas, Potter.

Dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la joven que se hayaba en aquel momento prácticamente rozando el pergamino con la nariz, tratando de ocultar su verguenza.

Creían que nunca termnaría aquella clase infernal y en cuanto se levantaron, Harry y Hermione salieron escopeteados, y no pararon hasta que en los pasillos no se encontraron con nadie alrededor.

-Harry joder estás loco, Snape se ha coscado de todo!.

-Hermi coño, si esque no puedes ser más silenciosa?.

-Arrgggh!.

-Ouch, ouch, Hermi, coño, ouch!.

La chica le daba coscorrones no muy fuertes,cosa a la que puso fin inmovilizándole la muñeca y atrayéndola hacia sí por la cintura. Sus caras quedaron muy juntas.

-Pero a que te ha gustado?.

Él y su jodida voz sexy.. Dios. Ella devoró su boca como única respuesta.

-Vaya, vaya... Esto estaba cantado...

Se separaron rápidamente para ver al intruso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quién será quién seraaaaa? XD, venga va que está cantadisimo, siemrpe es el mismo que aparece por alguna esquina inexplicablemente, si , losé, mu gastado ya, pero me gusta . Este fic lo tenía guardado por ahi en la alacena, lo hice hace algunas semanas en un momento de estudio (osease aburrimiento) y lo guardé en una carpeta de química que acabo de encontrar XD, y pues aquí está, espero que no os haya resultado demasiado pesado, y weno pienso seguirlo, no se muy bien como pero ya surgirá algo:P. Pos eso, a leer fics niñas. Ah y dedicado a Daniel Radcliffe (Awwww), que ayer fue su cumple y se me olvidó dedicarle un flick que staba haciendo (vaya cabeza U), Ai lov yu dan, i want tu f... weno lo dejo ya k desvarío XD. besos a todaaaas.

Akira Akizuki. Diosa Oscura (DarkGodess).


End file.
